Locked Up and Worked Out
by ChristineFury
Summary: Meredith and Orsino get locked in a closet and finally work out their anger issues with each other.


It was a cold early spring. The skies were clear, and a beautiful shade of blue, the sun shining brightly, but the air was still cold, the grasp of winter still clutching the Free Marches with icy fingers, determined not to let go without a fight. Meredith sighed and drew back into her room after feeling how cold the hallway was, moving to pull her fur line cloak from where it hung. She'd hoped she could forgo the cloak today, but with the chill nipping at her even in the stone halls, it was unavoidable. She decided not to wear her smaller red hood, as the hood of her sanguine cloak would suffice. The Grand Cleric did tell her often that she never let her hair loose, after all. She might as well indulge her- just this once.

A cold breeze greeted her as she stepped into the courtyard, blowing back her blonde hair, and she closed her eyes against it, slightly breathless against the chill. She opened her eyes and pulled her hood up, making her rounds.

"Knight Commander!" Called out an all too familiar voice. Meredith sighed to herself and turned to see Orsino coming towards her, wrapped in his thick black cloak, hood pulled up. She glimpsed a satchel under his cloak, and she lifted a brow as he came closer.

"Yes, Orsino?" She asked lightly. He pulled the satchel partway from under his cloak to show it to her.

"This needs to go to the Grand Cleric. It's correspondence and reports she requested," he replied.

Meredith sighed. She'd have to escort him, since she didn't want him going into Lowtown on his own. Her patrol would have to wait, as Elthina could not. She motioned to the portcullis and headed in that direction. Orsino tucked the satchel back under his cloak and followed her silently.

Both templar and mage were quiet as they got onto a boat and headed for Lowtown, but Meredith saw how Orsino shivered into his cloak, despite it being heavier than her own, and lined with thick fur. There was nothing she could do for it, save give him her own cloak, and the chill was already biting at her. The cold was stronger on the water, and they would find reprieve in Lowtown, anyway.

Orsino half leapt, half stumbled from the boat as it docked, eager to get away from the water, shaking his cloak to be rid of the moisture accumulated on it from spray from the harbor. Meredith strode off the boat, passing Orsino with a few long steps, and she could hear him swearing softly under his breath, accompanied by the rustle of cloth as he hurried to catch up with her. Meredith didn't look at him, her face framed by the hood of her cloak.

"Why not send this with one of the Knight Captains, Orsino?" She asked lightly.

"Elthina's note told me to deliver them to her office myself, Knight Commander," he replied, his voice slightly testy.

Meredith sighed. She'd figured as much, but the last thing she'd wanted to do today was walk around with Orsino in tow. She rounded a corner and one of her templars saluted her. She returned the gesture and kept on, Orsino quietly following her through the winding maze of streets that was Lowtown.

She strode through Lowtown, each step precise, measured and arrogant. This was HER city, Viscount holding the office or not, Guard Captain in the Keep or not. This was her world. She kept it safe from the unseen corruption of mages that lurked under the surface. She cast her gaze from face to face, none of them registering in her mind as anything other than another body in an endless current.

A current she parted with her sheer presence, a fact made all too clear as the crowd parted in her wake, people avoiding getting too close. Most people knew how skilled she was with that sword of hers, and more importantly, they knew how short the temper was behind the sword.

They also feared the elven man walking just a few paces behind her. The First Enchanter was known for his abilities, and many whispered that he could set the city ablaze without breaking a sweat. Meredith didn't discourage such rumors, as it kept the fear of mages in the heart of the city's people. She herself was almost positive it was well within Orsino's abilities to do such a thing, should he wish it.

Meredith kept her head high, mouth barely suppressing a smug expression as people avoided her steely blue gaze. She cast her eyes carefully over a man sitting between a wall and a pile of rubble, and the man met her eyes warily. She lifted a brow before looking away, interest lost. She rolled her shoulders, never missing a step in her pace, her stride powerful, confident and arrogant, reminiscent of the loping gait of a lion.

Orsino was looking around carefully, avoiding meeting the gaze of anyone on the streets, as most of them tended to try to move their children from his sights, or glaring at him with a hatred he thought only templars possessed. It saddened him a bit, as the Lowtown market was lively, filled with sounds smells and sights that left him in sensory overload. It was a shame Meredith never let him go to the Lowtown Market alone. Even more the shame that she had half the city afraid of him.

Meredith glanced at a woman giving Orsino a sultry gaze, pausing to lift her lip in a snarl. The woman made herself scarce, and Meredith smirked in triumph, moving to the stairs that led to Hightown. She paused, cobalt eyes narrowing at a small crowd surrounding a barker. She lifted a brow, curious, but shook her head. Whatever it was, if the guard hadn't gone after them, couldn't be that bad to warrant her personal attention. Still, she made a mental note to send one of her templars to check it out later.

The First Enchanter followed the Knight Commander up the stairs to Hightown, and the Chantry loomed ahead. Meredith looked happy to be headed there, whereas Orsino only felt a sense of exasperated trepidation as they headed up the stairs and pushed into the Chantry.

Meredith felt a sense of calm wash over her as they entered the Chantry. The smell of incense, the light of the candles, and the hushed murmuring of Sisters in prayer or reciting the Chant of Light was a calming ambiance. The only thing that compared in soothing her was polishing her armor and sword.

Orsino hated it. He liked the smell of incense and books, the scrolls and the candles, but he hated how stringent it felt, how solemn and quiet it was- and not the warm quiet of a library. He wasn't welcome here like a templar was. He was a mage, one of the Maker's cursed children, and an elf besides. He might call himself Andrastian for the sake of having one less thing for the templars to hate about him, but he never felt the Maker's love, nor did he believe in it.

Meredith moved through the foyer of the Chantry as quietly as she could, her plate clinking with a faint echo. When she reached the main altar, she knelt momentarily, offering subservience to Andraste and the Maker before straightening. She loved the Chantry. It was like a second home to her. She imagined- or maybe she really did, she never could tell- that she could feel the touch of the Maker on her shoulders when she came into these hallowed halls.

Orsino watched her, tilting his head as he watched her, but making no move to offer the same gesture as she had. He was, by all intents and purposes, an Andrastian, but not one who took the religion to heart like most in Kirkwall did. However, Meredith's faith always surprised him. To him, she was a woman of duty and order, and the fact that she took comfort in something abstract and unknown like religion was odd to him. He ignored the annoyed look she shot him as she got up and saw he had not knelt, and he followed her as she headed up the stairs to Elthina's office.

Meredith stopped short of Grand Cleric Elthina's desk, and took a knee. She respected Elthina more than any other person in Kirkwall- Elthina had long been a mentor, friend, almost a mother figure to her in her youth. She had soothed her pain and torment after what had happened with Amelia, and she had been a beacon of light and inspiration for her faith as a recruit. If Meredith ever considered anyone in Kirkwall family, Elthina would be the only person. Orsino knelt, but not out of reverence for her position so much as respect for the woman herself. Her neutrality frustrated him to no end, but she was a kind woman, patient and he respected her. Elthina looked up from her book and marked her place with a ribbon, smiling at the two of them.

"Meredith. Orsino. How good to see the both of you," she said warmly, motioning for them both to take a seat in the plush chairs in front of her desk.

Meredith smiled at Elthina as she and Orsino rose, taking a seat. Of all the people in Kirkwall, Elthina was her favorite. She loved how devout, compassionate and peaceful she was. Nothing ruffled the older woman's feathers, nothing bothered her. She left ripples of calm in her wake, her soft voice and tender ministrations touching everyone she came in contact with. She was a friend, a sister, and a mother figure to Meredith all in one.

"I have the documents you asked for, Your Grace," Orsino said, pulling his cloak open and taking the satchel off. Elthina nodded gratefully as he placed it on her desk.

"Thank you, Orsino," she said gently. "Those records were sorely needed."

Meredith tilted her head, frowning at the satchel.

"Your Grace, might I be so bold as to ask what they were?" She asked. Orsino's eyes flashed, but Elthina took no notice and nodded.

"They are records of the results of all Harrowings for the past century here in Kirkwall. We cannot be sure of the reason, but it has been noticed that Kirkwall has a much higher rate of failed Harrowings than any other Circle. I have requested Orsino make records of each Harrowing and its result so we might find a trend to compare them to those of Kinloch and Starkhaven, since they are closer," Elthina said gently, ignoring Orsino's look- which was frustrated; he obviously didn't want Meredith involved in this.

Meredith didn't see why he was so fussed about it- she was there for every Harrowing, and while she didn't make physical records, her mind did take tally of the number of successes versus the number of failures. Sadly, the numbers of failures outweighed the number of successes. She understood Elthina's concern, and a sudden worry surfaced that she couldn't keep to herself.

"Your Grace. You don't think it has to do with the First Enchanter, do you?" She asked, and despite her best efforts to keep her tone neutral, her voice was still slightly fearful- the tone of someone worried about a friend getting into trouble. Orsino's brows shot upward and his large eyes widened in surprise. Elthina smiled gently, shaking her head and hiding whatever reaction she might have had.

"No, Meredith. This has been going on for over a century. This is not the fault of anyone in the Circle or the Order at present time. It is my belief that the city's history has something to do with the state of the Circle," she said quietly.

Meredith tried not to look relieved, and Orsino still studied her with wide eyes. Meredith avoided his gaze, removing her gauntlets to run her fingers through her hair as she mulled this over. She knew very well about the history of Kirkwall. How it had been built by slaves, run by slavers and blood magic. She constantly worried that the city's history lingered to infect and corrupt the mages of today.

"I hope not, Your Grace," she countered, frowning, fingers still running through her hair- a motion Orsino was following with his eyes, an eyebrow still cocked. She ignored it and continued.

"Despite what most thing, I care for the safety of the mages, because their safety ensures the safety of my Templars. We must coexist peacefully."

Orsino snapped out of the spell of watching her fingers drag through her blonde hair, and he made a sound of disagreement.

"We could, as you put it, 'coexist peacefully' if there were less restrictions on us Meredith. Confining an animal and rattling the bars when it paces isn't how to keep it from being restless," he said simply. Meredith paused in her motions, looking at him.

"You liken yourself to an animal, Orsino?" She asked lightly, and Orsino made a face.

"It's a parallel you make yourself, spoken aloud or not, Meredith, as it's how you treat me and my mages," he retorted.

Elthina sighed and stood. The sudden motion had both mage and templar getting to their feet hurriedly. The Grand Cleric closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

"Enough, you two. Back to the Gallows with you. I will not have your arguing in the Chantry," she said, only a slight note of impatience in her voice. "Orsino, there is another packet for you to fill out in the closet on the second floor. Go retrieve it, the both of you, then please go back to the Gallows and spend time away from each other. Maker watch over you both."

Meredith bowed again, as did Orsino, and they left the office, shooting glares at each other as they headed for the staircase. Meredith undid the chain blocking the stairwell off and stormed up the stairs, not even waiting for Orsino, who followed just as angrily. The closet Elthina spoke of was at the end of the hall, and Orsino tried opening it, and frowned as the door was stuck. Meredith rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way, then yanked it open. The door rattled against the frame and slammed against an iron cast candelabrum, which wobbled precariously.

"Weak mage," she muttered as he strode past her into the large closet. He snorted.

"Brute templar," he replied, looking about for the packet. His eyes fell on it, and he sighed. The packet was placed on top of a large cabinet that took up half the closet, and was just out of reach. Meredith rolled her eyes and moved into the closet to help. She made a growl of impatience as her sword caught on the door, and she yanked it off the door.

Only to have the door slam shut on the both of them. A loud sound outside the door was heard, and Meredith's eyes went wide. She moved to push open the door, but was rewarded with a grinding metal sound and the door didn't budge. The candelabrum had fallen against the door. Orsino covered his face with a hand, groaning in exasperation.

"Look what you did, Meredith," he said in exasperation. Meredith whirled around to face him, glowering.

"Not my fault you were weak and couldn't open the door!" She spat.

"It's your fault you're a brute of a woman and slammed the door open and knocked over the candelabrum! Now we're stuck in here," he snapped back.

"Someone had to have heard that, Orsino," she snarled back. "Someone will come up here and get the door open."

"In case you didn't notice, Meredith, there is dust everywhere in that hall, and it was chained off. No one comes up here!" Orsino said, his voice rising slightly, causing Meredith to blink; in all the years she'd known him, she'd never heard the soft spoken man raise his voice before.

"There's no need to panic, mage," she snapped, taken aback by the volume of his voice. "Unless you're claustrophobic."

"It makes me think of solitary, and unfortunately, I'm trapped in it with the person I hate the most in all of Thedas!" Orsino sneered, turning away from her.

"I doubt you could hate me more than I hate you, Orsino," she seethed. "You...you grumpy old elf with your receding hairline, grey hair and wrinkly face!"

Orsino whirled around, his face angry, cheeks flushed, and he pointed accusingly at her.

"You forget I'm fifty years old, Meredith! At least I'm aging gracefully! Only 40 and you already have lines on your face. What's next? Grey hair at 41?" He hissed.

Meredith moved closer to him, looming over him as she drew herself up to her full height. Orsino didn't balk, even with six feet of Knight Commander towering over his modest height of five feet and eight inches. His green eyes stared into her blue ones, refusing to look away.

"If I have lines on my face at 40, or grey in my hair at 41, it's because of you, Orsino!" She practically roared at him. "Acting like I treat you like an animal- it's hard not to when even you compare yourself to one, then turn around and act like a spoiled Orlesian lap dog that didn't get its way!"

"You do treat us like animals!" Orsino retorted angrily. "You cage us and rattle our bars, then punish us for being provoked!"

"It's not like we beat you or deny you comfort or food, Orsino!" Meredith seethed. "You have comfortable rooms, good food, access to a huge library, and the protection from simpletons that would have you killed as monstrosities! Would the people in Ansburg have treated you better than this, Orsino? Would they have given such treatment to an elven mage? Or would you have been forced to live in a festering hole in the alienage, having to forage for scraps and shit jobs no one else would take?"

Orsino went silent, and pure rage flitted across his face. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, and his fist clenched.

"You dare ask if I would take a life with my mother, a life of freedom with a loving family, over the Circle? A life where I might have been raised by someone who loved me, instead of working a thankless job, hounded by Chantry and Templars alike? If I'd chose love over fear and guilt? Guilt over every mage that doesn't pass their Harrowing?" He raged, his voice actually rising to a shout, his face turning red with anger.

"I feel like I failed each and every single mage that doesn't come out alive, Meredith! I know you don't feel an ounce of compassion for any mage, and that to you, every mage that fails is just another body, one less mage to annoy you or plague this world, but they're my people and the closest to a family I will ever have, Meredith! I feel like a sister, brother, daughter, son dies every time a mage doesn't make it, and you ask if I would chose life with my mother over this life? You're insane, Knight Commander! You know nothing about me!"

Meredith stared at him, quiet. The two stared at each other, eyes angry, fists clenched, tempers flared, and finally, Meredith broke the silence.

"You dare."

Her voice was quiet and the quality of velvet being rubbed the wrong way, then it rose a few octaves.

"You dare? You dare insinuate that I do not know the burden of guilt with the position I take? You DARE to accuse me of not mourning the loss of each life that is lost by my hand, or to the blade of one of my templars?"

Her voice rose to a shout, her cheeks reddening.

"You DARE accuse me of being heartless because of the position I hold? You dare think me to be soulless? Every mage I lose to the Harrowing. Every innocent slain by an abomination that I failed to prevent. Every apostate that refuses to be taken in and resorts to blood magic. Every life is blood on MY hands, Orsino! Every lost soul is MY fault! I do what I do to protect mages and those around them!"

She slowly lost her composure, her eyes wild and her voice at a screaming volume.

"How DARE you judge me, Orsino!"

"Like you care what I think," he retorted. "You have feelings for no one but yourself!"

"You stupid old fool, if you'd open your damned eyes you'd see I care about you!" She spat without thinking, then backed up, looking panicked as the gravity of what she said sank in.

Orsino went quiet, his eyes going wide with shock, and his fists unclenched. Meredith fell silent, chest heaving slightly, sweat glistening on her forehead- being in the small closet in a heavy cloak, armor and being enraged with another enraged person was making her feel overheated. Sweat was beading on Orsino's forehead as well, and he looked uncomfortable with the rise in temperature.

"Meredith... I..." he began, but trailed off, his guard thrown off by this confession of human feelings from the seemingly inhuman, unfeeling Knight Commander. Meredith snorted at him and turned away, but Orsino reached out and grabbed her wrist to pull her back to face him.

Either Meredith didn't have the strength to resist his pull, drained by her rage, or Orsino was still powered by his own anger, but she fell back against him as he tugged her. They fell to the floor in a heap, and Meredith instantly rolled over to get off him, but became entangled in her cloak and fell back on top of him, their faces scant inches apart. They looked at each other with bewildered expressions, unable to process what was going on in their own minds, horribly nonplussed. Anger, sympathy and now the closeness in combination with the heat left them confused.

"Orsino," she said, but fell silent, still making half hearted attempts to get up. Orsino fumbled clumsily, trying to help her, but only succeeded in making her fall again.

Her plate was heavy and the edges pressed uncomfortably into his robes, but he paid little attention to it- her hair was falling over his face, the blonde tresses tickling his cheek. It was faint, but Orsino could smell her soap in her hair- a soft scent of violets. Without thinking, he reached up and slid his fingers into her hair and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers. Meredith made a sound of protest, but Orsino was insistent, fingers tangling in her hair, the other hand undoing the ties of her cloak.

Orsino had never been so wildly aroused by this woman in his life, but his anger, paired with her confession that she cared for him, pushed him over the edge. As she kissed him back, her hands moving to undo his cloak,he let out a low moan against her mouth. His tongue flicked against her bottom lip and she let out a sigh, inviting him to go further. He slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, and she mirrored his actions, her tongue moving with his, her hands moving to tangle trembling fingers in his hair.

Meredith was confused- how had they gone from shouting at each other, to being tangled on the floor, lips locked? Was this right, the Knight Commander and the First Enchanter, being tangled on the floor- her eyes went wide- in a closet on the second floor of the CHANTRY. She broke the kiss, still tasting Orsino's mouth on her lips- he tasted of cinnamon and clove. Orsino blinked owlishly at her, looking at her in confusion.

"What?"

"We can't... Orsino, we're a templar and a mage... and we're IN THE CHANTRY," she hissed. Orsino made a face and snagged the collar of her breastplate, pulling her back to him.

"The Maker didn't strike you down for kissing me. I'm sure He won't mind continuing to turn a blind eye on us. He's done it for centuries now," he said dryly before pressing his lips to hers, fingers tangling in her hair again.

Meredith closed her eyes and gave in. He was right, and he tasted so good. He felt so good. She didn't want this to stop. Orsino made a sound of satisfaction and his free hand slid to the buckles of her armor. She made no move to stop him as he undid the straps, only moving slightly to pull the pieces off as the buckles were undone. She pulled with nervous fingers at the fasteners of his robes, and he made no move to stop her from pulling the front of his robes open, his hands distracted by removing the chain mail.

Meredith was taken by surprise as she pulled his robes open. Orsino wasn't the scrawny, bony man she'd imagined him to be under his clothing. He was far from muscular, but he was lean and in good shape for his age. He obviously took good care of himself. She removed her gauntlets and ran her fingers over the pale smooth skin of his chest and down his stomach, taking his belt in her hands and undoing it. A chill rose on her skin as Orsino's busy hand removed the last of her armor, exposing her skin to the air.

Orsino's eyes devoured the sight her toned body, her skin lightly tanned from spending time in the sun practicing her swordsmanship. Her stomach was firm, and she flinched from his fingers as they ran over the smooth contours. He smiled and let out a low chuckle.

"Ticklish?" He asked softly. She made a frustrated sound and ran fingers over his side, making him squirm, and she grinned.

"There. We're even."

She moved her hands to his trousers, undoing them with a horrible attempt at hiding the trembling of her fingers. Orsino said nothing, resting his head against the folds of his cloak, watching her. She focused on her task, biting her bottom lip as she pulled his pants open. A sharp intake of breath was heard from her as his shaft sprang free, head swollen and glistening. Orsino gritted his teeth a bit as he was exposed to the cold air, but didn't meet Meredith's eyes. He wasn't sure what she was thinking at this moment.

"I..."

Meredith was still, straddling his thighs, her bottom lip still caught between her teeth. Her eyes were fixed on the throbbing shaft between his legs. Orsino watched as her breasts rose and fell with her deep breath, and carefully, he reached up and cupped one in a hand, a thumb brushing over a rosy nipple.

The reaction was instantaneous. A low moan rippled from her belly, up through her chest and out of her throat, her head tilting back, eyes closing and jaws parting. Encouraged, Orsino sat up and latched his mouth to her breast, sliding his arms around her waist, pulling her close as he suckled at her. She shifted further up on his lap, and she was straddling him, her groin pressed against his, warm, wet and hungry.

"Meredith...," Orsino panted against her chest, kissing her sternum. She squirmed nervously on his lap, and he closed his eyes, hissing as her wet warmth pressed against him again. Meredith pulled back a bit and looked at him with anxious eyes.

"Should we be doing this?" She asked quietly. Orsino growled despite his best efforts not to, spurred by the infuriating closeness of her sex against his.

"Meredith, you let me take your armor off and climbed into my lap. Don't you dare stop now," he said in frustration, his shaft throbbing angrily against her, reinforcing his statement.

"I'm sorry, Orsino. I'm worried what this will do to... to us," she said, still hesitant, but her cheeks were bright pink, and she kept pressing closer. Orsino sighed as he pressed his face into her neck, nipping the skin gently.

"I'd think it would help. Meredith, I don't want to sound crude but... don't walk away from me right now, or I might not be able to forgive you," he murmured, trailing a hand down the curve of her spine and cupping her rump in his hand. She closed her eyes and made a resigned sound in her throat.

"I want this, too, Orsino."

Orsino pushed her back, a hand gently cradling her as he laid her down on their cloaks, then both of them set to pushing his pants off. Orsino moved over her, dipping his head to kiss her tenderly, and she made an impatient sound, biting his bottom lip. He pulled back, tilting his had and blinking wide eyes. She glared at him, her blue eyes glittering.

"Don't treat me like some simpering virgin, Orsino, because I'm not. I'm still furious at you, and I know you're still mad at me. Act like a man and get angry with me," she said in a low tone.

Orsino set his jaw, a muscle in it working furiously, then forced her thighs apart with his knee and moving over her, pressed his hips to hers. With a growl and a single movement, he thrust into her roughly, hilting himself. Meredith cried out and her arms shot around his chest, pulling him as close as she could. Pleased, Orsino began a rhythm, thrusting in and out of her. For a few moments, all that could be heard in the closet was their panting, the soft wet sound of him moving in and out of her, and the occasional sound of flesh on flesh.

Meredith tossed her head, nails digging into Orsino's back. He was relentless, merciless in his movements. She bit her lip, trying to hold back her moans as he filled her, withdrew, then filled her roughly again. She could feel each inch of him moving within her, and a mixture of rage and pleasure filled her- rage because he had control of the situation, but she was enjoying the pleasure so much, she couldn't be arsed to care.

She hadn't felt the touch of a man in so long, and the touch a mage... it was powerful. She'd had her lyrium before they'd left the Gallows, so she could feel his mana surging under his skin- the gift that made him a mage, cursed in the eyes of the Chantry. Meredith couldn't think of him as cursed at that moment, feeling his gift rise and fall like a veritable tide. It sang under her touch, and tingled against her skin. She ran her fingers up and down his back, following the path of his mana, and he lifted a brow, noticing.

"You like that, Meredith? Funny that a templar would like the feel of a mage's mana," he said, grinning ferally.

"Shut up," she replied nastily, an insult rising in her throat, but she trailed off as a sudden jolt of lightning sparked across her breast, and a cry elicited from her mouth.

Orsino looked far too pleased with himself, and Meredith couldn't allow it. She shoved her hand against his belly and gave him a small but strong smite. Orsino gasped, the wind knocked out of him, and he collapsed against her, his mana practically spasming under his skin in reaction to the smite. Meredith smirked and reached around to give his rump a firm smack.

"Don't like that hmm?" She said smugly.

"I'll show you how much I liked it, Meredith," he snarled.

Orsino pulled himself up and pressed his lips to hers roughly, sparks flying between them as he pounded at her with renewed anger. Meredith grabbed one of his ears and gave him another smite, and he began to tremble on top of her. He desperately drove a hand between them and his fingers slid into her folds, giving her pearl a jolt as she smote his other ear. The smite and the spell clashed between them, and both cried out, shocked- literally, for Meredith- into climax. Orsino trembled a few moments, then collapsed on top of her.

They lay there for a few minutes, both of them in shock, the realization of what they'd just done washing over them. Then, scrambling off each other, they hastily donned their clothing, Orsino reluctantly helping Meredith strap back into her armor. She turned her back to him, running her fingers through her hair. She picked up her sword and put it in its place on her back as Orsino replaced his staff. Neither of them said a word, tension filling the room.

"So. What now?" Orsino finally asked. Meredith said nothing, refusing to look at him, her cheeks red. He sighed.

"Ignore each other. Fine."

Meredith turned to face him finally.

"Orsino, I-"

"Shh!" He said, moving to the door and pressing his ear to it. Footsteps were coming down the hall, and a Sister's voice was heard.

"Oh that Blighted candelabrum fell over again," a woman's voice sighed. Another voice made an exasperated sound.

"Again. We should get rid of that old thing. Well, help me lift it, then."

There was the sound of two women straining to lift something heavy, then the grating of metal as the offending piece was set back up. Meredith pushed open the door, making the Sisters shriek in surprise.

"Knight Commander! Were you stuck in there?" One asked. Meredith scowled.

"We were, and you will speak to no one of this embarrassment," she said flatly as she exited the closet, Orsino trailing behind her, trying to look flustered for the right reasons.

"I never want to be stuck anywhere that small with you ever again, Knight Commander. I'd rather go into solitary," he snarled. Meredith looked over her shoulder and curled her lip at him.

"Mind your tongue, mage, or I can have that arranged. Now let's go."

The pair swept from the Chantry, not speaking a word. As soon as they were back at the Gallows, Meredith pulled him into her office, ignoring his protests and shutting the door. Before he could say another word, she was pressing him to the wall, crushing her lips against his, fingers in his hair. After a few moments, she pulled back, both of them gasping for air. Orsino blinked at her.

"I take it this answers my question of 'what now'," he said. Meredith tugged his collar, bringing him closer.

"Don't think I'll make things easier for you Orsino. Consider this an added task to our daily routine," she said slyly, pressing her mouth to his again. Orsino froze and made a loud groan against her lips. She pulled back, lifting a brow.

"What is it?" She asked. Orsino looked at her meekly.

"I forgot the packet back in the closet in the Chantry," he said in a small voice. Meredith growled at him and grabbed his hand, opening the door to her office and pulling him down the hall. Orsino blinked and looked confused.

"Meredith, the exit's the other way."

"I'm well aware of that, First Enchanter. My bedroom, however is not. I need to punish you for forgetting your paperwork."

Orsino grinned stupidly as he allowed himself to be dragged off. Some punishments were best taken in stride- especially when they were deserved.

He'd left the packet there on purpose.


End file.
